sonicsashrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Snowdwyn
, when confronting Kaiser Lunos during the events of Huodao Islands}} Xavier William Snowdwyn is the leader of the Jinzhen Heroes. He's known for his notably above-average speed, electric powers, excellent marksmanship with his arm cannon, wittiness, and his affection for meat lover's pizza, particularly those from his favorite pizza joint, the Pizza Dojo. He lives in his mother's rather nice house in the Silver District of Jinzhen and repairs all sorts of machines and electronics as a day job. His celebrity status in Jinzhen certainly brought in a lot more customers to his little repair shop, but being a local celeb gives his life some... interesting moments to say the least. Appearance Xavier is a male grey snow leopard and metal dragon hybrid with a white muzzle, chest fur, and the underside of his tail, aged twenty. He has black hair and light grey horns. Black rings with white centers are spread on his arms, legs, and tail. His normal outfit consists of a black t-shirt with a logo of a four-point star within an oval on it, a blue bulletproof vest with dark blue pockets, dark blue shorts, dark blue shoes with a cyan thunderbolt pattern on both sides, black soles, thick azure shoe straps, and green vents for his shoes' jets. his robotic forearm has a dark blue shell with an azure pattern on it. He has a fingerless glove with a hand guard on the back on his left hand, and its look is mirrored on his robotic hand. His robotic arm has a green bar with four cells on it, which indicates the charge level of his arm cannon. Personality Xavier's an intelligent guy who tinkers around with machinery and electronics in his spare time. He's awfully witty with foes and friends alike, often predicting their next line for either a laugh or a tactical advantage. Although he's a pacifist at heart, and would rather solve problems peacefully, he won't hesitate to take action if either injustice is afoot or his friends, family, and home are in danger. And if a situation calls for it, he foregoes being witty in favor of getting straight to the point in a no-nonsense manner. Even the heat of battle, he takes mental notes about every opponent's tendencies and techniques, trying to get a good chance to land a shot or strike. He's quick to start asking questions to either merely satiate his curiosity or to figure something out. Xavier has not only a romantic relationship with Vianne, but he also values her as a teammate. He treats his ninja monkey friend Yamato as an equal, despite their age difference. Although he’s honest, he’s awfully blunt when it comes to his opinions. He also has a habit of calling out idiocy when he sees it, especially those of the painfully obvious kind. Abilities and Powers Affinity Skills * Marksmanship: He's excellent at hitting almost anything with his shots, and can even confidently make fancy-pantsy trick shots and still land the hit. * Heightened Reflexes and Senses: Not only can he react to attacks and deliver blows and fire shots a good bit faster than average, but all of his senses are more acute than those of the average Avalician, and that's including the excellent night vision and good senses of smell and hearing he gets as a part-snow leopard. * Metallic Claws: As Xavier's a metal-element feline, his natural claws are more metallic than average. It's helpful for shredding things in close quarters. * Draconic Energy: He can channel Draconic Energy to not only bring more oomph to his punches and kicks, but also to allow for momentary, but notable increases in punch/kick and running/reaction speed. ** Electro-Dash: He channels energy to his legs to increase his running speed to get closer Sash’s top speed, but for as only as long as he has enough energy in reserve. ** Lightning Pummel: He rapidly punches an opponent with electrified, Draconic Energy-boosted punches. He can technically also do this with kicks. Hits pretty hard, too. ** Electro Boost: It is a Dragon Boost-like technique where he blasts forward with an electric field protecting him for a few seconds, and he can either chain up multiple small boosts in succession, or charge it for a bit for a bigger, longer-range boost called the Super Electro Boost '''(at Stage 2 no longer required to charge for it). How many boosts he can do is dependent on how much electricity he has absorbed at the moment. The usage of Draconic Energy tints his normally white electricity an azure blue. ** '''Thunderboom Punch: He concentrates a good bit of Draconic Energy into his fist, electrifies it, and delivers a surprisingly powerful punch to the opponent that often sends people flying. * Sub-Azure Form: Xavier discovered this during the events of the Elemental Gigastones incident (which took place three years before the events of the RP), this is a power-up form that he acquired from intense stress and anger after Vianne was captured by the members of the Saisei Mafia in Shang Mu and he had to fight Masau, one of the Mafia's enforcers. In this form, a surging azure aura of electricity surrounds him, and his physical strength, speed, and durability are boosted a considerable bit. * Azure Form: This is the power-up form equivalent to the likes of Super Sonic and Scarlet Sash, which he discovered with the help of Wa-Shen the demigod during the events of the Huodao Islands incident. Upon transforming, his fur and horns turn an azure blue, his hair turning a whiteish gray that points upwards, has exponentially increased strength and speed and is practically invincible. While in Azure form, he can control and manipulate ice. Rather than using the Chaos Emeralds, the Kingdom Vortex is used to power this form. * Arm Cannon Modules: After the events of the Huodao Islands incident, Xavier made some more modules for his arm cannon. ** Standard: A basic plasma shooter. Small shots can be fired rapidly and have multiple levels of charging for bigger blasts. ** Plasma Bomb: A dangerous orb of plasma that detonates when it hits anything. Is slow but has devastating power, and could easily clear a room with its blast radius. Charging it just makes it bigger and more powerful. ** Reflecting Laser: A laser that bounces along walls, ceilings, and floors. Charging it scatters beams in a shotgun formation. ** Flare Burst: '''A short-range plasma burst meant to compliment his melee attacks. ** '''Capture Beam: A beam that grabs objects and suspends them in an antigravity field of sorts that makes said objects come to a standstill. On Xavier's end, the mass of all objects grabbed by the beam would be halved compared to said object's actual mass. History A Hopeful Spark (To be completed) Life in Jinzhen (To be completed) Elemental Gigastones Incident (To be completed) Huodao Islands Incident (To be completed) Present day (To be completed) Category:Characters Category:Metal